Adhesive sheet materials are becoming the increasingly popular choice for advertising or otherwise displaying graphics on signs, automobiles, indoor and outdoor walls, indoor and outdoor floors, indoor and outdoor ceilings, buildings, and numerous other surfaces. Adhesive sheet materials typically have a display side bearing desired graphics, colors, texture, images, and/or text, and an application side that is coated with an adhesive substance and allows for application to various surfaces. The adhesive sheet material is typically applied in oversized sections and then cut or shaped to the desired shape and size. The size of the oversized sections and the size of the surface to which the adhesive sheet material is being applied vary greatly depending on the application.
One type of adhesive sheet material, which is commonly used in the vehicle wrap industry is vinyl paint wraps. Although vinyl paint wraps are common, vehicles can be customized using a variety of adhesive sheet materials and the customization can include, but is not limited to including, body color change and/or texture change.
Adhesive sheet materials are applied to surfaces that have a variety of unique features, such as contours, welded obstacles, edges, texture, and elements such as handles or windows. It is desirable to shape the adhesive sheet material around the surfaces' unique features. The adhesive sheet material is best applied once gently heated during the application process, the heat serving both to activate the adhesive and to render the adhesive sheet material more pliable and thus amenable to compliance with the application to the surface and its unique features. Generally, a heat source, such as a propane or other combustible gas torch is used to heat the adhesive sheet material.
Application of adhesive sheet material is a pressure sensitive process. Applying the wrong amount of pressure can result in improper installation of the adhesive sheet material. Additionally, uniform application of the adhesive sheet material to a surface is difficult because air bubbles commonly get trapped between the adhesive sheet material and the surface. Air bubbles prevent the adhesive sheet material from properly adhering to the surface. If the air bubbles are not eradicated and regressed they can result in aesthetic problems, peeling off of the adhesive sheet material, and/or premature delamination from the adhesive sheet material causing future failure. Air bubbles trapped under a large section of adhesive sheet material can be particularly difficult to eradicate. Additionally, when applying large sections of adhesive sheet material to a surface, it can take a long time and it can be difficult for a user to distribute the correct pressure uniformly over the entire area, in particular on variations in the surface or irregular surface features. Depending on the application environment, application of large sections of adhesive sheet material can be cumbersome, tiring, and sometimes hazardous for the applicator and/or bystanders, frequently requiring the use of several tools and/or people.
Currently, the art lacks a reliable and desirable apparatus and method for flawlessly applying large sections of adhesive sheet material to surfaces, applying the correct pressure, and eradicating and regressing air bubbles trapped between the surface and the adhesive sheet material.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and a method to facilitate the positioning, affixing, applied pressure, user exertion, and smoothing of the adhesive sheet material to the desired surface.